


Everything is Becoming Clearer

by Allwereinfor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwereinfor/pseuds/Allwereinfor
Summary: you’ve been sketching your soulmate’s face since you were old enough to pick up a pencil, the drawings become more realistic through the years as the day you meet comes near





	1. Chapter 1

One stroke after another with her pencil. Kara Danvers perfects the jawline of her soon to be lover. She was excited when she came to Earth and Alex told her about how soulmates work on Earth. It would also explain why she also drew the same face while still on Krypton. Kryptonians were not aware of the whole soul mate world. Her parents simply thought she was drawing her imaginary friend, as did Kara. She never failed to run to a pencil and paper when the imagine of the woman popped into her head. 

The drawings become more clear and realistic through the years when the day to meet their soulmate was near. Kara remembers not even being able to recognize the blob she had just drawn on the paper as a little girl. Wonky eyes, uneven face, and pencil thick strands of hair. It’s clear she was not the best artist as a child, but that didn’t stop her when she landed on Earth at 13 being introduced to the soulmate business. 

Kara Danvers is now 26, and her drawings have been clearly than ever. She’s had to keep her drawings a secret when Lex Luthor and Superman’s relationship went downhill, and Lex went on a killing spree. Everybody hated a Luthor. They couldn’t be trusted. Always had something up their sleeve. They were ruthless. Lex Luthor, Superman's arch-nemesis, is one of the most gifted beings alive, whose hatred of "interfering aliens" pushes him down the path of a sociopath. She had to hide her drawings because they were of Lena Luthor… Lex’s sister.

She couldn’t show here family, definitely not Alex, Kara’s adoptive sister. She would be the first person to yell, “ A SUPER AND A LUTHOR!? HAVE YOU NOT SEEN WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN LEX AND KAL-EL?! A LUTHOR ALMOST KILLED YOUR COUSIN” Alex’s opinions about the Luthor’s were as clear as a transparent window. Kara knew she could not bring this up to anyone. It was easy when the drawings were still rough and unrecognizable, but now, like Alex opinion on any Luthor, the drawings were as clear as a transparent window.

She knew the day was coming that she would face Lena Luthor, this beautiful woman she has been drawing since her days on her home planet. Each day she became more nervous, her throat beginning to feel as if it was going to choke her. For being a crime fighting, nearly unstoppable, super hero, she felt herself shaking and became short of breath when she finally perfected the shadowing of Lena’s nose. The last part of the drawings that Kara had been struggling with. The day was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is introduced, and as you expect, isn't really fond of the whole soulmate thing.

Lena Luthor was annoyed at the whole soulmate bullshit. Lionel and Lillian were supposed soulmates, but they hated each other. Hence, she’s the mistake of an affair. They only tolerated one another to keep their business alive. She knew she was a mistake. When Lionel died, Lillian made sure Lena would never forget what her father did to her. Kicking her when she was down, ripping up things she was most proud of accomplishing. She was the back to back champion nationwide for USA skills in engineering technology, and yet Lillian never batted an eye.

Lena tried everything she could to resist drawing this soulmate of hers. Everybody in her life has proved that no one can ever truly love a Luthor. She hated the fact that her soulmate looked like a human version of a golden retriever. So soft and loving. Her smile made Lena weak to her knees. It made her feel things she didn’t think she was capable of. Her hair flowed perfectly down her face. Loose, golden curls that were always either in a ponytail or clipped back. And her arms. She had such strong, toned arms, Lena couldn’t help but be a little turned on how fit this woman might be.

By now she has figured this woman has already discovered who she was. Her brother surely didn’t let her presence to the Earth about who she was, and who she was related to. Her face has been on every news channel known to man. Countless hours of interviews, hiding her face from the press. She wanted to disappear. Her life was always fucked up before, but this was the icing on the cake. Lena felt the urge to draw the woman again. She grabbed a glass of whiskey and tried to forget about it.

‘What was the point’, Lena thought. No one would ever touch a Luthor, not even with a ten-foot pole. She knew she could never actually be happy. ‘What kind of childish thought was that? Somehow this woman that only exist on paper, as of now, will just walk into her life, and BAM!, everything will just be better?’ What kind of nonsense is that? How can anyone be so stupid to believe in that crap. Whoever came up with this was full of shit, that poor bastard.

This woman though. Lena thought she was so beautiful. She could almost hear what the golden hair beauty’s laugh sounded like. The soft whispers when calming her down, telling everything will be alright, and she will be there, always. She was so cold but also so optimistic. She imagines what it would be like, waking up, smiling at her lover, while the other is still sleeping. Caressing her skin while the other slightly snored with the morning sun shining through the cracks of the curtains. Then she becomes cold again, and snaps back to reality. ‘A Luthor doesn’t deserve love’

Lena couldn’t resist the urge any longer of drawing her soulmate. She grabbed her sketch book and colored pencils and drew away. Lena admired every feature of the woman’s face. Her favorite about the girl was the slight scar about her eyebrow. She wonders what has happened there. Was her soulmate a daredevil, risky and adventurous? Or were here parents the same to her, hateful and abusive. Lena has a lot of scars from her parents. Sometimes not all necessarily were physically from her parents, but her parents were the reasons for Lena to make those scars.

Three hours has passed, and the drawing was finally done. This one was different than the others, it felt complete. Every shade, every detail felt right to Lena. She swallowed hard because she knew exactly what that meant. This person who she is supposed to spend her life with will literally be in her life at any moment. She felt annoyed, but hopeful. Although she tells herself she doesn’t think this will change anything, she is really scared. Scared she may actually fall in love. A Luthor is supposed to shove one’s feelings down, and never show it, never look weak. Lena is afraid this woman will let down every single wall she has being building for 24 years. She drowns her bottle of whiskey, and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed the feedback from everybody that commented and liked my chapter 1. Thank you so much  
> I finished my assignments for the day, so I wrote up a chapter two
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day, everybody
> 
> -Sarah <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos if you want more! 
> 
> I'll keep updating if I get positive feedback (and if my busy college schedule lets me)  
> I know it's short, but I wanted to get it out there!  
> Thank you :)


End file.
